Truth in Lies
by Kenji Damasu
Summary: Okay... this is a weird little story, and the chapters are really short... but please, bare with me! -Note: Sorry, but I'm not gonna write another chapter 'till August or September... sorry!-
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
None of the characters below belong to me... they belong to the great Rumiko  
Takahashi. I don't take responsiblity for anyone who tries to fly like Lum or  
Ten. So... what I'm trying to say is there's no reason to sue me. Thank you.   
  
*~Urusei Yatsura~*  
Truth in Lies  
Chapter 1  
  
"Moroboshi!" Mendo yelled and looked around. He was sure that he had  
heard a girl's scream, and the only reason a girl would be screaming was if  
Ataru had ambushed her.   
Just then, Lum landed next to Mendo.   
"Mendo! Do you know where Darling is?"   
"Actually, I am searching for Moroboshi as well. Shall we look together,  
Lum-Chan?"  
"Sure!" Lum said happily, and began walking.   
"Why is Lum-Chan so happy?" Mendo asked himself. "She should be steaming   
mad with Moroboshi. What's going on?"  
"Oh, Darling!" Lum called, with a very happy tone. "Where are you?"  
"AHHHHH!" came a distant yell. Mendo turned on the spot and drew his sword.   
"Stand back Lum-Chan! Who knows what monstrosities might be headed our  
way?"   
"AHHHHH!" came a much closer yell.   
"Darling?" Lum nearly whispered.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a yell inches away. Ataru bursted  
out from behind a bush, being chased by a chair-wielding Sakura.  
"Come back here, you animal!" Sakura yelled.   
"Darling!" Lum yelled and chased after them.  
"What is going on?" Mendo wondered out loud.  
"Hey! Psst! Mendo!" came a whisper.  
"Who's there?"  
"It's me, Ataru!"   
"Moroboshi?" Mendo asked.   
"Yeah!" came the whisper. "I'm hiding in the bush!"  
"But I just saw you run by!"  
"Yes and no," Ataru whispered. "Come here and I'll explain."  
Mendo considered a moument, then crawled into the bush.   
"Moroboshi, it is you!" Mendo said, astonished. There, sitting infront   
of his very eyes was Ataru Moroboshi, first class moron and pervert.  
"Yeah, it's me. Who were you expecting?" Ataru said, and looked around.  
"Where's Lum?"  
"She just chased after what I thought was you."  
"Good. Okay." Ataru once again turned his head and looked in every direction.  
"What are you looking for, Moroboshi?"  
"Oh, anyone who might be watching us, especially that little brat Ten."  
"Moroboshi, would you mind explaining what's going on?"   
"Well, Mendo..." Ataru said, and finally quit looking around. "I have no clue."  
"Then why did you make sure no one was spying if you don't know what's   
going on?"  
"Well... what I'm about to tell you is a complete secret. You can't repeat it,  
and no matter what you can't get upset."  
"Alright. Now, go on."  
"You swear not to get mad?"  
"I swear, Moroboshi, now go on!"   
"I... I..."  
"Quit stammering and get to the point!"  
"... I think I'm in l-love with Lum."  
Mendo stared, mouth agape at Ataru. He was deffinatly serious, and he  
looked almost afraid of what might be coming. Mendo closed his mouth and began to speak.  
"Well... I should have seen this coming. She's beautiful, and she seems  
to have taking a liking to you... I guess I'll just forget about Lum and let you have her."  
Ataru thought for a moument. Then he stood.   
"That's really understanding of you, Mendo... infact, too understanding."  
"What do you mean?" Mendo said, and stood as well.  
"Who are you people and what have you done with my friends?"  
"Moroboshi-"  
"Don't 'Moroboshi'me, imposter! I don't know who you are, but I plan  
to find out!"  
"Moroboshi, quit talking nonsense!"  
"Nonsense? NONSENSE? You come here, you pose as my friend... who are you   
people?"   
"Moroboshi-"  
With that, Ataru pulled out a cleverly concealed frying pan and whacked  
Mendo over the head with it. Mendo hit the ground with a thud.  
"Like I said, I don't know who you are, but I plan to find out..."  
  
  
Well, that's Chapter One to my Urusei Yatsura fanfic "Truth in Lies."  
Please R and R, and stay tuned for Chapter 2! 


	2. An Alien Abducted?

None of the characters in the following story belong to me: rather, they   
belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi. *worship worship* So, that's all  
I'd like to say. Thank you.  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura  
Truth in Lies  
Chapter 2: An Alien Abducted  
  
  
When Mendo awoke, he found himself in what appeared to be a large  
warehouse, somewhat like the one that held his jumbo jet. He looked down,  
and saw that he was tied to a chair.  
"HEY! WHOEVER IS HOLDING ME CAPTIVE HERE SHOULD KNOW THAT I WON'T STAND FOR IT!   
ANY MINUTE NOW, SOMEONE WILL COME HERE, SEARCHING FOR ME!"  
"Aw, shut up, imposter," came Ataru's voice from behind Mendo. "I bet the  
REAL Mendo's at home, or maybe chasing after the real Lum."  
"Moroboshi, what are you babbling about? First you hit me over the head with a   
frying pan, and now you're holding me captive! What is WRONG with you?"  
Ataru gave a little smile.   
"Perhaps I should answer you... then maybe you'd be more willing to answer  
me..."  
"Yes, I would be!"  
"Alright. Fine. You can ask me three questions. Any three questions, and I'll  
answer them. Then, I'll ask you three questions, and you'll answer them. And so on and  
so on."  
"Fine. Why are you holding me captive?"   
"You sure like the word "captive", don't you? I'd like to think it as rather...  
making sure."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"HA! You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about!"  
"No, I don't!" Mendo yelled at the top of his lungs. He thought, no he KNEW  
Ataru didn't normally act like this.  
"You have one question left, then it's my turn to ask some."  
Mendo thought carefully. One more question... he would have to use it wisely.  
"You think I'm a...?"  
Ataru gave Mendo a cock-eyed look.  
"I'm not sure... I'm pretty sure that your species is a type of alien..."  
"And you think Lum is...?"  
"I don't have to answer that. It's MY turn to ask questions... and I'll start with...  
What do you want with Mendo?"  
"I'm the real Mendo! Get it through your thick skull, Moroboshi! I don't know what's  
gotten into you!"  
"Well, if you're the real Mendo... how was Lum acting today?"  
"Very strange, if I do say so myself... she's been awfully cheery..."  
Ataru, obviously expecting a different answer, thought for a minute.  
"Okay... name two of the girls I like!"  
"Is that your final question?"  
"It's not a question!" Ataru said, rather angry sounding. "Just answer."  
"Hmmm... Sakura, Shinobu, Mako's mom..."  
"That's three!" Ataru yelled. "So, you can't count, can you, alien scum?"   
"Darling..." came a rather distant and cheerful call.  
"Oh, no!" Ataru whispered. "She's here! The alien Lum!"  
If Mendo's hands weren't tied to the chair, he would have slapped Ataru along the  
head.  
"The REAL Lum-Chan's an alien, too!"  
Ataru turned to Mendo.   
"Sense when do YOU know?"  
Mendo, still tied to the chair, did an anime face-fault.  
"So, Moroboshi... you're saying an alien has abducted Lum-Chan?"  
"Yeah, that's what I'm saying..." Ataru said, somewhat suspicious. "So...   
you can read minds too, alien?"   
Once again, chair or no, Mendo face-faulted.   
"Darling..." came the cheery call, much closer.  
"Oh no!" Ataru said worriedly. "What am I gonna do?"   
  
Well, that's all for Chapter 2. Please R and R, and tell me if for a while you  
were worried I had made Ataru too smart.  



	3. Lum's Happiness

  
Do you have to do a disclaimer for every chapter? You shouldn't, but I   
will, just in case someone is searching through every fanfic that gets  
published, waiting for someone to slip so they can sue them... O.o Ahem. Urusei Yatsura, and  
all the characters in it belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I repeat, not me. Anywho,  
let's get on with the chapter, shall we?  
  
  
Urusei Yatsura  
Truth in Lies  
Chapter 3: Lum's Happiness  
  
"Maybe, for starters, you could release me!" Mendo yelled.   
"Shut up!" Ataru yelled, and began flailing his arms and running about.   
"What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?"  
"Honestly, Moroboshi, what do you think Lum's going to do to you? Umm... alien  
or not, what do you honestly think she's capable of doing?"  
Ataru quit running around for a moment and thought.   
"I dunno... something horrible, no doubt!" Ataru said thoughtfully, then proceeded  
to continue running around, arms flailing.  
"If it's really THAT bad," Mendo said in a know-it-all tone of voice, "then why  
don't you just ask Sakura to help get rid of her? After all, she IS a priestess."  
Ataru hit a palm with his fist.  
"You know what? I'm just gonna go ask Sakura to help me! I mean, she's a priestess!   
She should be able to get rid of this alien nuisance!"  
Mendo facefaulted. (I love writing that! ^.^)  
"But, how am I gonna get out without Lum seeing me?"   
"How about that window?" Mendo said, and pointed.  
"I know! I'll go out a window!"   
Mendo simply sighed. (I'm done with the facefaulting for a while.)  
"Darling?" Lum's voice was followed with a knock at the door.   
"ACK! She's here!" Ataru shrieked. He then proceeded to leap out of the open   
window.   
"Lum-Chan! It is I, Mendo! Moroboshi is holding me hostage in this place!"  
There was a short silence, followed by the doors being blasted open with electricity.  
"Mendo! What's going on?"   
"Well, he thinks you're under 'alien' control."  
"Oh, he does, does he?" Lum said with a giggle. "At least he hasn't figured out the   
REAL reason I'm so happy."  
"Yes," Mendo said, as Lum began untying him. "However, I would like to mention   
something he said to me."  
"What?" Lum asked, after finishing untying Mendo.  
"I believe he said something along the lines of 'I think I'm in love with Lum.' "  
"Really?" Lum said, and blinked.  
"Of course, it might have just been his way of seeing if I'm an alien."  
"Huh," Lum said. "What did he think about seeing himself?"  
"I didn't ask him about it... I suppose he thinks it's another 'alien'."  
At this, Lum laughed.   
"He couldn't be farther from the truth, could he?" she asked.   
"No," Mendo said, and moved his wrists around a bit.   
"Where is he now?"  
"He went to go find Sakura."  
"Hm. I wish him luck!" Lum said with a wink.   
"Well, let's go, Lum-Chan. We have to be ready for when Moroboshi arrives at the  
check-point."  
"Yeah," Lum said dreamily, a smile on her face. "Let's go..."  
With that, the two of them walked out of the warehouse.   
  
Well, everyone probably knows what's going on now, don't they? Except Ataru... n.n  
Sorry the chapters are so short, but there IS a reason. Please R and R, and I'll have  
Chapter 4 up by tomorrow, if not later today!  



End file.
